Just Back Home
by stained.dream
Summary: The Uchiha blames himself for what happened but the rosette doesn't seem too bothered. She had dedicated her life for the sake of others the day she decided to become a medic ninja. {sasusaku} ONESHOT.
**My first Fanfiction on this account is out, minna! I hope you all like it! I put some effort on this but I wanted it to be just a little one shot for the start. I always prefer righting long stories and I'm planning on doing that soon (if I had the chance to) so please go easy on me since my English might suck badly but please be nice. So go ahead and read on!**

She ran as fast as her legs could bear to get there in time. She couldn't waste another second and she knew exactly where they were. It was the same place they fought the last time; the Final Valley. She was approaching them quickly but the two chakra signatures she trailed were weakening with every passing second, one of them faster than the other and it was getting her more worried than she already was. Her sensei was right behind her when she finally reached her destination, landing in front of her two team mates and she couldn't prevent a gasp at the sight.

The two were lying on the ground, whatever it was left of the valley, side by side, and each of them missing an arm with blood oozing out of the wound freely. "Sakura -chan." Her blond friend grinned weakly. Her hand flew to her lips as if to stifle a sob and her eyes were wide and watery as she stared at how awful they looked. She kneeled down beside Naruto and started her medical jutsu to stop his bleeding since he seemed to be losing more blood. The raven haired boy (if he was even considered one at this age) just stared at her, face as void of emotion as it had always been. Their sensei stood behind her too, his mask hiding any emotion he had.

Once she was done with the blond she turned around and started healing the Uchiha's injuries. She avoided looking at his eyes (his whole face to say the truth) and kept all of her attention on his chakra covered wounds.

"Sakura"

"Don't. I need to concentrate." She felt guilty, interrupting him like that, but she just couldn't face all of this, all of him. Not now, at least, she couldn't.

"I'm sorry…" he still spoke "…for everything to this point." It might have been unlike him to apologize, but he could do at least that for her, after everything she'd done for him. He knew it won't be enough, but at least for now, he wanted her to know; he was aware of his sins.

Her expression softened when she heard those words. But that moment of contentment didn't last long. She deeply frowned as the blood started seeping out more of the gash and his heartbeat slowed down. The pinkette looked up at his face and his eyelids were dropping.

"Sasuke -kun open your eyes! Stay with me, please!" she yelled, pushing more chakra to her palms. "Hang in there! Sasuke –kun!" her calls were not answered, though. And even as she succeeded in stopping his bleeding, his chakra was still fading away as he fell into unconsciousness. At that point she didn't hear any of her comrades' voiced as they asked her what the problem was. All that mattered was to save Sasuke's life. Her hands moved quickly forming rapid hand seals before she rested her palms on top of his chest. She concentrated all of her chakra as memories of her first mission with Naruto after his comeback flooded into her mind. The fight against Sasori of The Red Sand {Akasuna no Sasori} and the jutsu she watched lady Chio perform twice was all that she thought about.

She had to save Sasuke… at any cost. He still had to go back to Konoha after all.

It took some minute, felt like ages, but once she saw his eyes twitch with half lidded, dull green eyes, she heaved a sigh of relief. Once his eyes were fully open her lips curved into a soft smile and a single word slipped between them before her eyelids fell closed and her body hit the ground.

"Yokatta" **{A/N: it means 'thank god' in Japanese, by the way}**

…and all she saw was black.

It was too dark… She felt as if she was floating in infinite emptiness. Am I dead? She wondered, though, she wasn't sure. After all, she had no idea what death felt like. Though, she believed otherwise. She couldn't be dead. Dead people didn't feel pain, or so she assumed at least. She was feeling too much pain to be dead, right now. Her head throbbed and her muscles ached. And slowly, her senses were back and functioning little by little.

She could hear voices, faint and fuzzy at first, but they were getting clearer with the passing seconds. She distinguished some words out of the meaningless noise in her ears but she didn't recognize any voices; she was still too hazy. Even the words she made out of the mess of noise were meaningless.

She felt the urge to open her eyes, so she sluggishly lifted her heavy eyelids only to meet bright white light. She snapped her eyes back shut before trying again. Slowly this time, she reminded herself. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, all she saw was white and a strong smell hit her nose and she new at that moment she was in a hospital. She sat up. Though, she quickly regretted it as her head spun and pounded even more. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

Naruto smiled softly at his pink haired friend and she stared at him with wide yet still tired eyes. He couldn't help but bend down and wrap his single arm around her small figure, burying his face in her neck and whispering her name softly. She felt something wet against her skin and noticed him shaking, and all the memories flooded back down on her. Her small arms wrapped around his torso as she hugged him back, a smile painting her lips. The blond knucklehead straightened up and wiped his tears with the back of his sleeve grinning sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Sakura -chan, I was just really worried about you; we all were."

She looked around for the first time and she saw the relieved faces of her sensei, best friend and shishou. They all smiled at her warmly and Kakashi rested his hand on her head in a fatherly manner, slightly ruffling her hair. Though as his hand retreated, she finally saw a figure she didn't notice at all at first.

Sasuke was here too. He was leaning on the wall in a corner of her room, hand in his pocket and his onyx eyes staring right at her. Thankfully, before it gotten awkward between the two; just staring at each other, Ino approached to smother her in whatever it was she called a hug. Sakura knew it was nothing like a hug; the blond had a death grip and she crushed her every time. When she pulled away she smiled at her with teary eyes.

"Alright, now you know she's okay. Out. Sakura needs rest and you won't let her have any." Tsunade ushered every one out of the room, everyone but the Uchiha. She closed the door behind her and the rosette looked at her lap.

"It's… good to see that you're okay, Sasuke -kun." She spoke and he pushed himself off the wall and walked toward her. When he stopped he was basically towering over her. After what felt like ages, he loudly sighed; the fist sound she heard him make since she woke up. "Why did you do that?" he questioned, his tone alone was enough to tell her how angry he was. She didn't dare look at his face at this point. She knew he would be mad; he relied on no one. He was independent; he didn't need help; that's what he believed. She guessed it must've hurt his pride to be saved by the useless annoying girl he used to call a teammate (if he ever did consider her one in the first place. She doubted it, though). Those thoughts made both angry and sad but she ignored it. She just fiddled with the white bed sheets and kept looking down.

"Just look at what you did to yourself. _This_ should've been me." His words stunned her to no end. He was worried about her? "You didn't have to put your life at risk to save mine baka; I'm not worth it."

"What the hell are you talking about? I wouldn't just let you die. I couldn't just sit back and stare. Who do you think I am?" she snapped. His words hurt her; she would do anything for her friends. He should know that already. Her head shot up and she glared at him. . He should know _her_. And with that look on her face he had to look away. Uchiha Sasuke couldn't look Sakura in the eyes; because _she_ was right. He knew her better than that and was more than aware she would die for, not only him, but any of her comrades. He was just so frustrated at her state. She's like this because of _him_.

"It would've been best if it was me."

"Stop being so selfish! You were _just_ coming back to Konoha! And yet you try to run away. You still have a duty of earning back to trust you lost, so I won't just let you die, damn it! You were just getting back to the right path. You were just coming back _home_ …" She spoke the last part as nothing more than a whisper but he didn't miss it. She noticed how he relaxed and the way his features softened at her words and her lips curved upwards in a smile.

"Thank you for worrying, though. But there _really_ isn't any reason for that. I don't plan on dying anytime soon, Sasuke –kun." I still have to look out for _you_. She added in her head and the smug look on her face showed him exactly what she was thinking about.

The rosette had been out of the hospital a couple of days after her awakening. She also found out from Tsunade that she had been in coma for more than _three_ weeks. Sakura was also severely scolded by her shishou for using a jutsu that could've lead to her death and she had to apologize over and over again as well as promise to not to use it anymore (unless necessary, she added in her thoughts). Of course, as soon as she was spotted in the village, the kunoichi was rained by welcome backs from her friends and words of gratitude from the villagers for saving their loved ones at the war. She made a mental note to ask her shishou about the details of the war, lives lost and such. She also was told of the new position of her sensei. It seems the sannin was leaving her place of hokage for the copy cat ninja, and she was now even more proud than ever to call him a sensei.

As of now, said sensei was standing with her at the village's main gate; along with a certain raven haired Uchiha.

"You better be on your best behavior, I put my ass on the line for you." Kakashi reminded again. Him being the sixth hokage with Naruto's help was able to let Sasuke live.

"Sasuke –kun, do you really have to go; Tsunade sama is just about to finish making artificial arms for you and Naruto from Hashirama's sells."

"I want to explore the world; I missed so much at the time I was training with Orochimaru and there are a few things that have been on my mind." Sasuke answered and the rosette blushed as she asked if she could at least join him in his journey.

"This is my journey of redemption and it has nothing to do with you." Sakura pouted; before she felt him press two of his fingers against her forehead (it was a small gesture his older brother Itachi used to do) and she reddened. "I'll see you when I'm back." He told her before he pulled away and turned around to leave and she heard him whisper "Thank you". She couldn't help but smile brightly and she said under her breath "I'll be waiting for you, Sasuke –kun."

 **There you go! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. After all this** _ **is**_ **my favorite couple and chapter 699 is basically one of the best in the whole manga. I would definitely appreciate some reviews. You can also point out my mistakes if you'd like, that would be nice as well. You can also favorite or follow if you'd like, I would take anything really. I would always do it back.**

 **Thanks for sticking around, and PEACE!**


End file.
